


Forbidden Friendship

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Valka never leaves, boy!hiccup, terrible terrors are just scaly lizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: Valka takes her young son to meet the terrible terrors living in the forest.





	Forbidden Friendship

She knew it was wrong. A Viking associating with dragons, the mortal enemies from the beginning of Viking time, was blasphemy. But Valka didn’t let the skewed old ways sway her, and she would be damned if she allowed her son to grow up steeped in that violent tradition.

She wished to show her young son that dragons were not the enemy, just misunderstood creatures. She couldn’t exactly keep a Gronkle or Deadly Nadder hidden in the forest around Berk, but the local Terrible Terrors were small and mostly inconspicuous.

Valka brought Hiccup into the forest, the wee lad holding her hand and smiling up at her as they walked along. She’d introduce Hiccup to the clan of Terrors she’d befriended a few weeks back. It was risky sharing her weighty secret with her 5-year old son. The boy could let slip and she’d have to answer to her husband, who she knew would view it as deep betrayal. But Hiccup needed to grow up understanding that dragons weren’t dangerous, despite the destruction they caused in the village.

She assumed Hiccup would hide in her skirts at the sight of the Terrors skittering towards them, but to her surprise, he approached the Terrors with wonder sparkling in his eyes. He gently coaxed a Terror to come up to him and that was all it took.

Before Valka knew it, the boy and dragons were playing together. Her heart was full to bursting as she watched Hiccup chase the Terrors in a little game that only boy and dragons seemed to understand. He plopped down, nuzzling a Terror underneath his chin. After a long while of playing, Hiccup sat against a tree trunk and a Terror curled up beside him, it’s head resting on his lap.

Hiccup was over the moon to go back to play with the Terrors. Valka promised him they’d return soon enough, but there were duties to be had for her as the Chief’s wife for the next week and she couldn’t fulfill her promise just yet.

Valka returned home one evening, calling for her young son. He’d left his uncle’s home without permission, most likely to get away from his boor of a cousin, and Valka hoped he’d come home. She breathed in relief when his small voice echoed from upstairs.

“Hiccup, don’t ever leave your Uncle’s house without them knowing,” she reprimanded as she climbed to his room. Valka froze at the sight that welcomed her.

Sitting on the bed with Hiccup was a Terror, the green one who had cuddled up to him in the forest. Dread filled Valka. What if Stoick had arrived home before her and caught Hiccup with the little dragon? He would have killed the unfortunate beast right on the spot! She grabbed up the Terror, it cawing a protest at being taken from it’s comfy spot.

“Mom, what’re you doing?” Hiccup asked, the upset in his voice hurting her as much as the danger of the situation. “Sharpshot wanted to come home with me.”

Valka’s eyes widened as she held the Terror to her chest. “You went into the forest to see the Terrors alone?” she asked in horror.

Hiccup nodded innocently. “You’ve been too busy and I remembered where they lived. Sharpshot really likes me.”

Valka knelt down, dampness gathering in her eyes. In only one visit her son had grown attached to these dragons, not once seeing them as dangerous or a threat. He saw what she saw. Valka wanted to pull him into a warm embrace. She couldn’t have been any prouder of her son than she was.

The Terror wiggled to get out of her arms, reminding her that she needed to whisk it back to the forest before Stoick came home. “Hiccup, stay here while I bring this Terror-“

“Sharpshot,” he corrected.

Valka nodded, speaking gently, “-while I bring Sharpshot back to his family. It’s not safe for him to be here.”

Hiccup’s eyes began to water as his bottom lip puckered out. He hugged Sharpshot’s neck. “Goodbye, Sharpshot. I’ll visit you. I promise.”

As Valka snuck out the backdoor and hurried toward the trees, she pondered how she could teach her son more about dragons without the risk of their secret being exposed. It was not safe on Berk to interact with the dragons, but maybe someplace else…far from the misconceived beliefs would do.


End file.
